Misterious World - Una aventura Virtual
by Chess Steam
Summary: La compañía Silph S.A. ha creado un juego virtual llamado "Misterious World", juego que Gold encuentra y se une a sus amigos en la aventura virtual. Blue ha creado un clan llamado DexHolders para encontrar un item misterioso llamado "Dexter's DataLens". En la búsqueda se ven involucrados en problemas con bugs y virus del juego./ Participante de ¡Viva los Bonus!.
1. ¡Que empiece el juego!

**Disclaimer: **¡Tristemente! Pokemon no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes~

**Advertencia: **Ammm... Ninguna~

**Notas:** Bueno, he vuelto, y esta vez traigo conmigo este fic que participa del foro **DexHolders del Prof. Oak**, en el reto **¿Dónde está mi pokedex?** Para más información leer perfil :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1. ¡Que empiece el juego!<strong>

Existen muchos, pero muchos videojuegos, tanto de consolas como de computadora y para un gamer, era su deber jugar lo que fuera, sin importar donde estuviera, pero sin duda alguna, hay juegos que sobresalen en los foros y en otras publicaciones en internet, y había uno que se ganaba las palmas en ello, un juego llamado "Misterious World", un MMORPG muy popular en la red y entre todo amante de dicha clase de juegos, un lugar que desafiaba toda ciencia de la realidad virtual, o al menos, ese tipo de palabras se utilizaban para describir dicho juego, fuera cierto o no, no importaba, había sido el gran descubrimiento de nuestro personaje de la cual contaremos esta historia.

Gold es un muchacho con un cabello de un tono ya sea azul oscuro o negro, un muchacho que asistía al instituto Johto, pero claro, este personaje con unos ojos de color dorados era un amante de los videojuegos desde que era muy joven, por lo que su habitación tenía variedades de consolas, cartuchos, cd's, y por supuesto, una pc, pero dejemos de abordar ese tema, pues no nos debemos preocupar de su desordenada habitación, si… era desordenada sin duda.

Pero ubiquémonos mejor en esa mañana, un día de clases donde aquel muchacho de dorada vista ingresaba con su habitual sonrisa al salón, en el cual ya habían varios muchachos conversando de diversas cosas, y su andar se dirigió donde se encontraba un muchacho con un cabello largo e irreal color rojo, este se encontraba sentado en su pupitre preparando sus cosas para las clases cuando nuestro personaje se acercó por detrás y tomó sus hombros de sorpresa -¡Adivina quien encontró un nuevo juego!- gritó, causándole un susto al pelirrojo, quien no esperaba aquel saludo, por así llamarlo, y mucho menos que esa persona estuviese tan temprano en clases.

-¿Qué tratas de hacer? ¿Matarme de un infarto?- Se quejó el pelirrojo mientras giraba su cuerpo hasta donde el asiento le permitía para observar a su odioso amigo.

-Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto, a veces eres un exagerado Silver- mencionaría sumamente relajado y sentándose en el pupitre detrás del de su víctima de esa mañana.

-En fin… debo recordar que contigo no se puede, pero ¿Jugarás otro juego? Entonces ya acabaste el que te presté hace un mes ¿cierto?- preguntó mientras le observaba con sus orbes de plata, sin mostrar algún tipo de expresión, ya estaba relajado.

-Ah bueno… yo- excusas, nuevamente Gold trataba de excusarse, a lo que el pelirrojo suspiró y entrecerró un poco sus ojos –No lo has terminado ¿cierto?- sentenció finalmente Silver, pero Gold se levantó de golpe apoyándose en la mesa de su asiento -¡No! ¡Pero es que encontré un gran juego en la red!- y justo iba a seguir hablando pero en ese momento un pedazo de tiza voló magistralmente hasta su cabeza, causando que cayera sentado en su asiento, había sido la maestra, y, quien negara que había sido parte de la selección de baseball de Kanto, no tenía idea entonces del excelente brazo que tenía para lanzar esos trozos de tiza.

Finalmente Gold se acercó un poco a Silver para susurrarle –A la hora del almuerzo te diré de que juego se trata- le mencionó, según él, en un espacio seguro, pero nuevamente un pedazo de tiza le dio en la cabeza, generando que se sentara, vaya que si tenía buen brazo aquella maestra.

Ahora podíamos observar a Gold comiendo en el comedor, se encontraba sentado junto a otros compañeros, no sólo Silver se encontraba ahí, sino un par de muchachos un grado superior a ellos dos, un chico de ojos rojos y cabello negro junto a un castaño con orbes verdes, pero también estaba con ellos un chico menor al par, quien tenía en su cabeza un extraño gorro que causaba la sensación que tuviera el cabello blanco, pero cabe aclarar que no era así, ahí estaban comiendo y esperando a saber que juego asombroso era el que Gold había encontrado en la red.

-"Misterious World"- mencionó luego de un buen rato sin mencionar palabra, -Se trata de un MMORPG, según mencionan es muy bueno- expresó con extremo ánimo, pero las expresiones que vio en sus amigos no fueron las que él hubiese esperado, Red, el mayor de ojos rojos trató de decir algo, pero simplemente sonreía, Green, el castaño, bostezó mientras le veía con un rostro de molestia, Silver masajeaba la parte cercana de sus cejas como una expresión de cansancio y finalmente Ruby, bueno, este si tuvo que hablar.

-Gold-sempai… ese juego lleva ya medio año en línea, si cuando lo sacaron hubieron un par de anuncios en televisión- tuvo que mencionar para que Gold se percatara que realmente no había hecho un gran descubrimiento, como él mismo pensaba.

-Además- añadió Silver –Todos te dijimos que íbamos a jugarlo y hasta te invitamos, pero como siempre, no prestas atención- finalizó el pelirrojo, con cierto tono de molestia en sus palabras.

-Bueno, bueno, pero no tienen que ponerse así- trataba Gold de calmar la situación, pero aquellos iban perdiendo más y más el interés en aquella conversación, hasta que el de ojos dorados alzó nuevamente la voz- Ya que todos están jugándolo, entonces veámonos en el juego, yo entraré cuando lleguemos a casa- finalizó, y ante dicha propuesta, se lo pensaron un poco y al final decidieron acceder a la petición del muchacho de ojos dorados.

La tarde pasó rápido, y ¿cómo no? Si los deseos del de cabellera oscura eran desbordantes por probar ese nuevo juego, así que, una vez la campana sonara, salió del salón corriendo como si no hubiese un mañana, por lo que nada ni nadie pudo detenerlo.

Una vez hubo llegado a su casa, saludó rápidamente pero no había nadie, sin embargo una nota en la nevera le dio la sensación de ello, una que mencionaba: "Llegaré tarde del trabajo, preparas tu propia cena, te quiere. Mamá." Y tras ver tal papel, fue directo a su habitación, encendió la computadora, se colocó unos audífonos y finalmente, tomó el mouse con su diestra, llevó le puntero al ícono en el escritorio de su computadora y tras un doble clic, se abrió una pantalla que le pedía colocarse el visor antes de continuar. Ni lento ni perezoso, Gold estaba listo, ingresó su usuario y contraseña, pues había creado la cuenta antes de bajar el juego, y listo, una pantalla de carga comenzó a aparecer y todo empezaba.

En la pantalla aparecía el menú de creación de personaje, empezando por elegir una profesión, había varias, pero Gold ya sabía cuál sería la elección que haría, y de ahí fue creando al personaje con todo lo que deseaba hasta finalmente llegar a la elección de un nombre… -¿Qué clase de nombre debería elegir? Quizá algo como "Lord Gold" o "Great Lord Gold", si… podría ser, después de todo, soy un gran señor de los juegos… pero por otro lado- quedó pensativo y finalmente colocó su nombre, "Gold" a secas y entró a aquel maravilloso mundo.

Cargó la pantalla y su personaje comenzó a hacer acto de aparición en aquella ciudad con un letrero que dictaba: "Bienvenido a Saffron, capital del Norte". Y ahí estaba Gold pero ¿cómo era él? Bueno, expliquemos como estaba el acérrimo guerrero. Gold era un espadachín, llevaba en la frente una pañoleta de tono dorado, un peto de un hombro, el derecho para ser exacto, una camiseta negra de centro y unos pantalones holgados marrones, unas botas y un cinturón negro con la vaina de su espada, unos guantes marrones y para finalizar, unas coderas de acero con tela negra, ese era Gold el espadachín.

Salió del salón donde se encontraba, que era el lugar donde todos ingresaban a dicha capital y avanzó hasta las calles de la ciudad, habían varias casas ahí, y al centro podía verse un redondel, comenzó a correr por las calles hasta llegar al centro donde, sin saberlo, ya lo esperaban. –Ven, les dije que no tardaría mucho en llegar- mencionó una voz a la derecha del espadachín, y al girar pudo ver a cuatro figuras en aquel lugar.

Primero estaba Red, con un sombrero de pico en su cabeza con tonos rojos y negros, una enorme capa que prácticamente le cubría, pero al moverse se podía notar que internamente se trataba de una camisa de mangas largas y unos pantalones holgados negros, la camisa igual era negra, pero la capa era roja con detalles negros, unos guantes y unas botas para completar, finalmente llevaba en su mano un enorme libro, se trataba de un mago invocador.

A su lado estaba Green, quien tenía un casco en su cabeza, unas hombreras enormes y un peto que cubría hasta el abdomen, de ahí había más armadura pero hasta la parte baja de la piernas, un pantalón marrón y una camisa sin mangas verde, unos inmensos guantes en sus manos y se estaba apoyando en una inmensa hacha, era un guerrero pesado.

Silver estaba ahí, llevaba un sombrero parecido al de Red, pero poseía dos puntas, una inmensa capa también, pero esta no le cubría como la del primero, sino que estaba bien cernida a las hombreras, dejando también observar una camisa de mangas largas, el cinturón y unos pantalones, todo en variados tonos grises y azules, y en sus manos un báculo con una roca redonda, como esfera de cristal en la punta, era un hechicero.

Y finalmente, Ruby estaba con un sombrero con punta corta, una inmensa pluma en este, tenía un cinturón que atravesaba el pecho de forma diagonal, con algunos compartimientos donde habían unos rollos como de papiro, una camisa de mangas cortas de tono rojizo, el cinturón y los pantalones en negro, las botas, este no llevaba guantes, sino unas muñequeras, además que llevaba un mandolín en la espalda, era un trovador.

-Finalmente llegas, ¿no sabes lo aburrido es estar aquí sin hacer nada?- se quejaba Green con cara de pocos amigos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, parecía muy fastidiado, pero entonces Red hablaría –Pero Green, no fue para tanto, ya nos ha tocado esperar más- le mencionó con tranquilidad, a lo que el castaño simplemente bufó de molestia.

Y bien, estaban ya en el juego ¿Y ahora? –Te explicaremos lo básico…- mencionaba Silver cuando este le interrumpió –Oh, lo siento, leí todos los instructivos del juego, así que ya sé cómo funcionan los comandos- sonrió de forma muy autosuficiente, cosa que causó que Red se entusiasmara -¡Vaya Gold! Que impresionante- pero por otro lado, Silver añadió –Ojala así fueras con las tareas…- renegó el pelirrojo.

De una u otra forma, ya estaban adentro, así que crearon una party y salieron todos de la ciudad por las grandes puertas que esta poseía, y fueron a los campos de novatos, lugares llamados de esa forma pues salían criaturas sencillas de vencer y con las cuales los novatos subían de nivel al principio del juego y mientras Gold entrenaba un poco, los demás servían simplemente de escolta, y de esta forma fue el primer día de Gold en Misterious World.

* * *

><p>Y aquí está el final del primer capitulo, espero les haya gustado y yo espero actualizarlo pronto, pronto. Supondré que este fic no llevará más de unos 6 capitulos... pero si lo hace ¡OMG! Jajajaja.<p>

Sin más que añadir, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo~


	2. ¡Nosotros somos los DexHolders!

Aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

**Disclaimer: **¡Pokemon no me pertenece! Si así fuera entonces mejor no pensemos como sería todo... muajajajaja.

**Notas: **¡Más apariciones! Pues sólo eso :3

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2. ¡Nosotros somos los DexHolders!<strong>

Si había algo que para un gamer como Gold podía llamarle la atención, era un juego que le envolviera, y si bien jugaba mucho y muchos juegos, Misterorious World había logrado su cometido en el de orbes doradas, lo había atrapado en serio. Las clases realmente las pasaba como quien duerme en ellas, y no, no era una metáfora ni nada parecido… él realmente dormía en clases como las de matemáticas, como la misma que estaba recibiendo cuando un pedazo de tiza voladora le diera justo en la cabeza y causara que se levantara de golpe –Gold. ¡Mantente despierto de una vez!– Mencionaría, no, gritaría la maestra ya muy molesta con él porque siempre estaba dormido en clase y aunque se disculpara, era algo que debía dejar de hacer, al menos así lo pensaba ella.

Pero al fin de cuentas, nada se podía hacer, pues el momento en que él se encontraba de real energía era cuando ya iban a casa, y eso era justamente donde iban ahora, un grupo de cinco chicos caminando y conversando por la calle, y sus conversaciones eran… bueno, sólo debían escucharlos hablar y ya se sabrían… -¿Ya leyeron lo que dicen en los foros? – Preguntaba aquel azabache de ojos rojos mientras observaba a sus compañeros - ¿Qué de todo Red? Sabes bien que ahí dicen muchas cosas – respondía el castaño, con cierta molestia y cruzado de brazos. –Eso lo sé, me refiero a las armas que se supone son legendarias, hay muchos rumores al respecto actualmente– complementaba el azabache, pues Green había tenido razón, había sido muy general su comentario.

-Eso solamente lo dicen porque muchos juran haber visto a Lance el Caza Dragones acabar con un Lord Drake con una espada, pero ya saben que los foros viven de rumores– explicaría el pelirrojo mientras daba un nombre y un título, a lo que Gold le observó extrañado -¿Lance el Caza Dragones? ¿Quién es ese?- preguntaría con cierta curiosidad en sus palabras, mientras el pelirrojo cerraba levemente los ojos y guardaría sus manos en ambos bolsillos de su pantalón –Es cierto, llevas apenas una semana en el juego, no sabes quién es- diría con tranquilidad aquel chico, pero entonces era momento de que el de sombrero aportara también algo –Verás Gold-sempai, hay jugadores que se hacen muy famosos en el juego y son mencionados mucho en los foros por cosas que hayan hecho, y precisamente Lance es uno de esos famosos, dicen que sus jefes de calabozos preferidos son los dragones, por eso el título de Caza Dragones- explicaría Ruby.

Y conforme avanzaban y llegaban al punto de separación, fue que Gold, con mucha emoción se separó de ellos y salió disparado a casa, deseaba jugar, entonces los cuatro restantes se quedaron observando entre ellos –Creo que ya está listo- diría Red con su apacible y tranquila voz, -Opino lo mismo- diría el mismo Silver sin mostrar emoción alguna al respecto, -¿Se lo diremos a ella? Ya saben que opina con respecto a Gold- avanzaría en el tema Green, pero Red tomó nuevamente la palabra –Yo creo que lo tomará bien, no le veo el problema- y con esa conversación, los chicos se separaron y cada quien fue a su casa.

Login… connecting… Welcome to Misteroius World…

Un enorme salón podía observarse, alto el techo, muy alto, unos cuadros en los muros con hojas colocadas con tachuelas, un npc en dicho salón con forma redonda, llevaba un sombrero de copa en la cabeza, un monóculo en su ojo derecho, unos bigotes delgados y largos sobre su boca, su color era un púrpura suave, y un diminuto traje bajo su boca, para acabar con los brazos a los lados de su redonda figura y sus pies sobresaliendo por debajo de la esfera. Además de esa figura había otras personas, cuatro figuras muy conocidas ya por nosotros, y cuatro más de las cuales una sobresalía, esa figura era femenina y poseía una larga cabellera marrón, un sombrero como de vaquero en su cabeza, con una bandana azul rodeando el sombrero, una gabardina enorme hasta sus talones, de color blanco, una blusa centro de azul oscuro desmangada, un enorme cinturón y unos pantalones como vaqueros, unas grandes botas blancas finalizaban su atuendo, y en su espalda, un arma de fuego grande, como si fuera una bazuca, se trataba de una Gunslinger.

-Entonces Gold comenzó a jugar ¿Verdad?- preguntó la dama dueña de la bazuca, a lo que Green simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mientras se encontraba de brazos cruzados –Bien, entonces… ¿¡Qué diablos hacen ahí parados!? ¡Vayan! ¡Invítenlo al clan antes que otros lo tomen!- aquella reacción extrañó al castaño, denotándose en su rostro, Red simplemente sonrió divertido ante aquella reacción, pero la de cabello marrón añadió -¡Es Gold! Sabes muy bien que él es muy dedicado a los juegos, podría ayudarnos a nuestra misión- finalizaría y daría una señal con sus manos para que los chicos fueran por él.

Lejos de aquel lugar podíamos ver a Gold, manejando con maestría su espada, acabando con algunos monstruos para seguir subiendo de nivel, iba muy bien con sólo una semana de juego, pero ya estaba muy bajo de vida y no tenía más pociones, así que utilizó un ala de mariposa con la cual regresó al portal, donde todo el que llegaba aparecía, siempre en la ciudad de Saffron, justo en el momento en que se encontraba a sus amigos –Vaya, al fin los veo ¿Dónde han estado?- preguntó pero no recibió respuesta, sino que Red y Green le tomaron de ambos brazos y comenzaron a caminar -¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede? Yo puedo caminar, bájenme- pedía el de ojos dorados pero aquello solo causaba gracia a Red, Green parecía cansado con todo eso, pero lo llevaron a un callejón donde nadie pudiera encontrarlos y lo bajaron ahí.

-Bien ¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó Gold a sus amigos, entonces Green, cruzado de brazos como casi siempre, comenzó a hablar –Primero que nada, acepta la party que te acabo de enviar, de esa forma nadie más aparte de nosotros sabremos lo que hablamos aquí- y Gold así lo hizo, ya una vez aceptada la invitación Green empezó a hablar –Hay una cosa, además de los calabozos que le da vida a este juego, y esos son los rumores de los foros, muchos son ridículamente tontos y son sencillamente reconocibles, pero otros parecen muy reales, entre ellos hay un ítem que nadie sabe si realmente existe, pero muchos rumores en la red constan de su existencia, pero nadie sabe cómo se obtiene ni para qué sirve- finalizó mencionando el castaño, pero la pregunta era –Y ¿Eso que tiene que ver con todo esto? ¿Green-sempai? ¿Gold-sempai?- sí, era notorio que Gold tenía dudas y quería respuestas, pero no la recibirían de ellos.

Entonces, entró en escena una persona más –Porque es el ítem que nosotros estamos buscando… Gold- se escuchó una voz y ahí estaba ella, con la enorme bazuca en la espalda y apuntando a Gold, cuando este giró y observó a la mujer –Oh ¿Blue-sempai? ¿Tú también juegas?- la sonrisa de la chica de cabello marrón se hizo notar al instante –No solo eso mi querido Gold… soy la creadora y líder del clan DexHolders, porque estamos en la misión de encontrar los Dexter's Fragments y con eso localizar la Dexter's DataLens- habló maravillada y denotando lo que hacían, como si fuese una gran misión, pero había un detalle -¿Dexter qué? ¿Qué son esos?- exacto, Gold no tenía ni idea de lo que era eso, entonces Blue se quedó muda un segundo -¿No le han dicho nada?- Green solo suspiró cansado, Red se rascó detrás de la cabeza, Ruby rio para sí y fue Silver quien le observó con un poco de cansancio –Era justo lo que Green iba a hacer cuando decidiste aparecer- y bueno, gran fallo de parte de la líder de clan.

Ahora se encontraban sentados en unas cajas que habían en el callejón, todos escuchando lo que Blue explicaba a Gold –Los Dexter's Fragments son ítems que… bueno… no tenemos idea de donde han salido, ni para qué sirven… pero que pueden ayudarnos a resolver el misterio del Dexter's DataLens- bien, eso era claro pero –¿Qué ese Dexter's DataLens?- preguntó con curiosidad el de ojos dorados, entonces la chica respondió con mucha seguridad –Un ítem legendario- aquello llamaba mucho la atención, pero hubo una interrupción –Técnicamente no estamos seguros de eso, pero podría decirse que muchos atribuyen a dicho objeto con propiedades de distribución y alteración de datos, o quizá manipulación y observación de los mismos… en pocas palabras, nada en concreto- muchas palabras demasiado técnicas, pero si había una persona capaz de tener un lenguaje así, era -¡Vaya! Pero si es la super nerd, no tenía idea que te gustaban los juegos- y apenas hubo acabado la frase, un empujón le había sacado de la caja y hecho caer al suelo –Mi nombre es Crystal y no super nerd, Gold, me gustaría que lo recordaras-

Si, estaba molesta, pero de momento se encontraba en un punto tolerable, y cuando el de cabellos oscuros se hubo levantado le observó –Y bueno ¿Qué se supone que eres?- quizá no sabía muy bien todas las clases, pero ella iba con una bata beige, y unos shorts negros, unas medias hasta las rodillas y unas botas que llegaban un poco debajo de la rodilla, unos guantes negros y bajo la bata una blusa de tono celeste –Soy una alquimista, la ciencia está de mi lado- fue la respuesta y presentación de aquella chica.

-Entonces déjenme ver si entiendo, Blue-sempai ha creado un clan para buscar un objeto que no saben si es real o no, ni siquiera saben para que sirve, y quieren que me una a ustedes para darles una mano- mencionó Gold con serenidad… si, estaba tranquilo –Pues, básicamente- respondería Crys, -¿Saben que es una locura?- mencionó observándolos con sus ojos entrecerrados, entonces Blue gritó -¿Y? ¿¡Algún problema con eso!? Si no quieres pues no y vete a otro lado- y ahí estaba Blue, mostrando su poca paciencia, entonces Gold sonrió -¿Y quién dice que no quiero entrar? ¡Claro que lo haré! No sirve de nada buscar sólo cosas que ya se sabe que existen, es un juego ¡Vamos a hacerlo!- y ese era Gold, animado, pervertido y nunca se quedaba quieto.

Nuevamente vemos ese salón, de colores claros, blanco, con partes rojizas, ahí habían nueve personas, Red, Green, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Blue, Crystal y dos más, una de ellas llevaba un sombrero rosa sobre su cabeza, era un sobrero pequeño y como romboide, un vestido hasta un par de dedos sobre su rodilla, con tonos verdes y amarillo suave, un báculo en su mano, unos guantes rosas y unas botas altas, casi por las rodillas –Bienvenido al clan Gold-san- se trataba de Yellow, quien era una Healer. A su lado había otra chica, con una bandana azul en su frente, vendas en sus manos y pies, una blusa desmangada corta que mostraba su estómago, era de color verde oscuro, y unos shorts negros, era Sapphire quien era una luchadora.

Y ellos eran el clan de los DexHolders, su misión, encontrar el Dexter's DataLens, fuera o no real, ellos buscaban encontrar aquel objeto. ¿Para qué? Bueno… ¿Qué se podía decir de un objeto del cual no se tenía ni idea de su función? Digamos que algo así era este objeto, una meta extraña para un clan, pero eso habían decidido ellos hacer con su tiempo en aquel mundo virtual.

* * *

><p>¡Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Vamos por el dos y apenas vamos introduciendo personajes todavía, sin embargo, prometo que el siguiente capitulo tendrá un giro importante para la historia.<p>

Gracias por el review que me dejaron, si, así podré protegerme de los peligros que están afuera.

¡Espero me dejen más! Hasta la próxima~


End file.
